


To Morn His Loss

by Libbylou22



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libbylou22/pseuds/Libbylou22
Summary: Andy and the team morn the loss of their former Captain. SPOILERS for 3x12
Relationships: Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan
Comments: 13
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of feelings after the most recent episode and I have been waiting for other Fan fics to pop up. But none have. then I realized I had something I had wanted to see. So I wrote this. IF you have something in your head write it. Because this community needs more Station 19 Fan Fiction. 
> 
> It's a bit long but I hope you like it. Ignore my spelling and grammar issues, please.

For a moment as they immerged all the faces with their sad worried eyes seemed normal and Andy assumed they were simply taking headcount making sure that the team had all made it out safely.

She quickly ran her own headcount assessing who was behind her and finding them all safe she searched for Vic and Ben. Their faces only grew grimmer as they looked at her.

A glance back at her team reminded her they should have died. The fire shouldn’t have dulled so quickly and the air shouldn’t have cleared like that. Not without a roof vent. Maya.

Her eyes searched wildly for her captain, wondering if all the things left unsaid would remain that way after all.

Then she spotted her at the base of the ladder. Relief washed over her as she moved forward. She’d taken only a few steps when she noticed Maya’s face and body language.

Then she saw it. The hat. His hat.

Then the world sharpened and time stood still for a moment.

Maya walked towards her in what felt like slow motion.

Maya found her mouth making words. But her ears rang to loudly to register then. She watched Andy shake her head and reach out. Maya felt the impact as Andy shoved her.

Andy let out a gasp as the words filled her ears. She heard herself telling her captain she was wrong. That she was unqualified, and that she would never forgive her for this. She pushed her forward with force and moved to walk away.

Andy felt Maya’s hand on her arm and Andy jumped back as if she’d been burned. “Andy wait.” Maya pleaded.

“No! You don’t get to talk. Not anymore. You almost got your entire team killed. And as if that wasn’t enough you killed him. You may not have pulled the trigger but you sure as hell handed him the gun.”

Maya felt tears burn her cheeks. “Andy.” 

Andy moved to turn away but paused to look back at Maya. “If it wasn’t obvious, I quit.” She spit the words out like venom.

Maya let out a loud sob and fell to her knees.

The world after that seemed to speed up. Suddenly everything was a blur. Andy doesn’t remember getting back to the station but she seems to recall an ambulance and oxygen masks. Her team minus and Vic Maya in the back of a rig. Warren and a paramedic from Station 15 checking for injuries and issues.

She can recall the sensation of water hitting her back so she must have showered.

Vic whispered something about a debrief and she supposed that was how they all ended up in the beanery.

Sullivan appeared minutes later having come back after handing over the scene to someone else. He’d showered. Attempting all the while to process everything. He’d lost people. Lots of people, he was a fire fighter after all. But his parents had died slowly giving him time, and while that hadn’t been the case for his wife or Ripley this was different.

He’d never had anyone sacrifice their life for him or anyone close to him. Yet today his team would have died. Andy would have died. He himself would have too though the prospect didn’t bother him as much as losing Andy did.

The beanery was quiet as he entered and everyone looked at him. Everyone except for her. They all wanted him to tell them it would be alright. Something. But he had nothing to offer them.

The silence continued and a weary sigh interrupted as a blond captain walked around the corner. All eyes turned to her. Except for Andy.

Maya moved towards Andy like a magnet without even realizing it. “Andy.” She choked out.

Andy looked up. Her eyes filled with rage and pain. She stood without a sound and without thinking her hand struck Maya’s cheek. And then she fled.

The already quiet room somehow got even quieter.

Robert and Maya moved to follow her at the same time. “I got her.” Maya said when Robert caught her in the hallway.

Robert grabbed her arm. “Bishop, you should leave her alone right now.”

Maya’s eyes flashed with hurt. “She’s my best friend.” She snapped. Was. Maya thought sadly.

Robert shook his head, “She’s my wife.” The words where spoken low and perhaps even a bit possessive.

Maya froze. Her brain processing the information as Sullivan disappeared into Andy’s bunk. How had she managed to become this far removed from her Andy’s life. She was a terrible friend. None of this would have ever happened if she hadn’t become captain. Andy’s words from earlier rang in her head. Suddenly she felt as if the world was closing in on her. Her chest tight and she couldn’t seem to get enough air.

Robert shut the door quietly and moved to the bed sitting down next to her and kicking off his boots before turning to sit lean against the headboard.

Andy crawled onto him silently letting her head rest on his chest for a while. The comfort of his heart beat reminding her she as not alone. Finally she moved slightly to look up at him. Her brown eyes searching his.

Robert stroked her hair. Still damp from the shower. His own teary eyes found hers and suddenly he felt a tear slip down his cheek.

She moved to wipe it away with a finger. Her own eyes seemed dry now and burned. “He loved you.” She whispered, “My dad. He told me so at breakfast the other day.”

She smiled thinking back to the last two weeks. Since their first meal together with her father, the day of the kitchen fire, they’d eaten a meal with him almost every day. Sometimes breakfast, other times lunch or dinner. Twice Robert had gone without her, while she worked. The first she had learned, was when Robert had discussed marriage with her father. Informing him that he would not ask his permission because it wasn’t 1954 but that he would not marry her without the support of her father. Then in a surprising turn of events Pruitt Herrera and Robert Sullivan went ring shopping together. She smiled slightly thinking about the gold engagement ring sitting in a box on the night table.

Robert had been nearly giddy as they finished the discussion in bed about marriage and had scrambled to his closet digging out the little box and falling to one knee to propose “properly”. The ring with a large center oval ruby was surrounded in a halo of diamonds. It was classy. And she knew immediately that her father had helped. Because only he would know that she would want a ruby ring. One similar to her mothers, the one her mother had loved so much she’d been buried with it.

“He loved you.” Andy whispered to Robert.

Robert smiled softly at the thought, “I know.” He paused, “We had breakfast yesterday before my shift started. You had a training with the team. And he said the reason he loved Ryan the way he did, and even the team, was because they loved you.”

Andy sniffled, “That sounds like him.” She sighed, “I can’t believe he’s gone.”

Robert nodded and pulled her closer to him as her body let out a heart wrenching sob.

With every sobbing breath Andy let out he felt himself coming closer to a breaking point. He let his own tears fall, but he would not break. Not when she needed him.

//\\\

Debrief was awful. Vic found herself glaring at the higher-ups as she closed the door, leaving them and their prying questions on the other side.

Vic was only able to think about Lucas. All though the debrief her words seemed to come out but her head wasn’t attached. The parallels of him and Captain sacrificing their lives for others had her rattled. She’d watched him go in to the coffee plant just as she’d watched her former captain climb the roof to his death. Completely helpless.

The higher ups had requested Sullivan and the task of finding him was a nice distraction. Passing Andy’s door, she could hear quiet muffled sobs. Her heart broke a bit more. She hesitated before turning the knob. The door opened silently and Vic was surprised to find Sullivan and Andy curled up together on the bed. And it was Sullivan who was crying. Andy was asleep against his chest.

Vic suddenly felt as if she’d caught them having sex or something.

Robert looked up at her. He smiled slightly. “Whenever I see you I think of him. And how happy he was.”

Vic knew he was talking about Ripley. They’d had a strange connection since his death. Sullivan had provided stories about the old days when she needed it most bringing her beers and burgers and talking like friends. It had only happened once. But the memory stuck with her.

She smiled, “I don’t think I’ll ever be as happy as I was with him.” She whispered.

Robert nodded the loss of his first wife made him understand. He glanced at Andy’s sleeping form. “You will, Hughes. It just takes time.”

Vic smiled slightly as she watched the way he lovingly looked at Andy. “You should marry her.” The words slipped out and she felt her blood go cold. How had she just said that? To her superior. She wanted to hide.

But Robert smiled, “I already did.”

Vic felt her heart twist. Wishing she’d gotten that with Lucas. But she smiled. “Good.”

Robert nodded. “Last week.”

Vic grinned, “Congratulations.” She paused. “They want to debrief you so they can finish the report.” She nodded towards the direction of the conference room.

Sullivan sighed and shifted slightly Andy whimpering softly as he did.

“I’ll stay with her.” Vic volunteered.

He nodded and kissed Andy’s head softly before slipping off the bed. Groaning as his leg protested.

Vic sat down close to Andy as Robert laced his boots up. Andy looked up bleary eyed eyes questioning what was happening

“Debrief.” Vic whispered.

Andy nodded. “Do I need to?”

Robert turned back and shook his head. “I’ll take care of it.”

Andy nodded and sat up fully watching him retreat. She glanced at Vic who was smiling softly. “You know?”

Vic smiled, “I approve.”

Andy stood and looked at Vic with sad brown eyes at. “I don’t want to be here anymore. But I don’t think I want to be alone.”

Vic nodded and stood up taking Andy’s hand. “I have an idea.” They moved quietly through the station.

As they rounded a corner they nearly collided with Maya. All three of the girls froze.

“I’m sorry.” Maya stuttered nearly reduced time tears at the sight of Andy.

Andy was quiet for a moment. “Why did you let him?” She finally whispered.

Maya felt as if her heart had been ripped out of her chest. “He gave me an order.”

Andy felt her eyes burn. Her lungs too. Everything really. As a fire fighter she understood what it meant to take orders. But as a daughter she felt betrayed and gutted. “Ok.” She whispered. She thought back to that moment inside when she couldn’t find a way out. When she’d radioed Maya. Life was so short. “Come with us?” She whispered.

Maya looked at Vic and Andy and nodded following them silently. Making their way out to the trucks. Andy ran her hand across the shiny red truck.

They climbed up silently and lay down on the hoses. Sandwiching Andy between them. The feeling of hoses beneath her reminded her of when they did this for Vic after Ripley died.

“It helped.” Vic said as if she read her mind. “I don’t know why. But laying on top of this truck makes me feel closer to him.”

Andy nodded, she felt it too. The closeness with her father.

Maya curled closer to Andy. “He said everything he did, he did for you.”

Andy nodded staring upwards. “Yes. He did.” She turned her head to look at Maya. “I’m sorry.” She said quietly. It was an all-encompassing sorry. And they both knew no other apologies where needed. “You are a good captain,” Andy whispered. “Robert was right to pick you.”

Maya shook her head. “I wish I’d had the courage to do what your father did. I almost lost my whole team. That’s not much of a captain.”

Andy shook her head and took Maya’s hand. “You are a good captain. Robert chose you because you would take us to the next level. And all those horrible drills you made us do, they helped when I needed to conserve my air. I don’t know if I’d have made it otherwise. I practically had to carry Robert out. And I couldn’t have done that if you hadn’t had us dragging tires around for two and a half hours the other day.”

Maya smiled at the memory of her team, cursing her as they ran drills together. “Robert?”

Andy blushed and glanced between the two. Both clearly knew something. “You both know?”

Vic shifted so she could see both girls. “I know, but I don’t know if I know what she knows.”

Maya shrugged. “You want to tell us?” Maya asked. “We can pretend we know nothing. If you prefer.”

Andy glanced up at the sky. She closed her eyes for a moment. “Fine.” She looked between the two girls. “We are a thing.” She paused, “Well, more than a thing. We got married.”

Travis’s head popped up above the truck as he climbed the ladder. “You got married?”

The girls looked over in surprise.

Travis blushed, “I saw you guys come out here. I thought I’d come join you. I brought blankets too.” Travis dropped them on the girls and lay down next to Vic.

Dean appeared only moments later his daughter in a baby holder on his chest. “Who’s married Montgomery?” Dean lay down carefully and made a little bed for Pru shifting slightly so he could watch her. Jack who’d followed tossed him a blanket to keep Pru warm.Warren and Emmitt appeared as well. Emmitt more timidly. With encouragement from Warren that he was “Part of the family.”

Andy looked around at her team. Her family. Most of whom her father had selected to be family. She wanted to share her grief with them, but also her joy. And despite all the pain she had joy. She had Robert and that shared moment together with her father at their wedding.

Dean let out a small sob as he looked from his team to is daughter. He leaned back and closed his eyes. “I think I have to quit firefighting.”  
The team lifted their heads to look at him. His eyes were filled with tears. “I almost died today. And left my kid. My baby without a dad.”

Ben propped himself up to look at Dean. “I miss firefighting. I gave it up to do the PRT so I could make my wife happy, but I miss the danger and the thrill. And I think I resent my wife for it.”  
Hughes nodded, “Well if we are sharing secrets or whatever,” She paused, “I think I’m still in love with Ripley.”

Jack sighed, “I’ve been seeing that therapist, Dr. Lewis. Not seeing her like dating her but like getting therapy for my issues or whatever.”

Emmitt made eye contact with Travis from across the truck. “I don’t want to be a firefighter. My dad forced me. And while we are talking about things he’s forced me to do. He’s forced me into the closet. Actually he’s locked me in the closet and he won’t let me out.” Emmitt let out a sigh. “I’m gay or Bi or something. I don’t really know. My father’s name is still on my bank account. I live at home. I have not independence from him. And I don’t know what to do.”

The truck was quiet. Maya sighed, “I need a roommate.” She said quietly. “No need to pay rent or anything.” She paused, “I need the company. I’ve been having panic attacks. And- lately, I’ve been afraid to be alone.” She glanced at Emmitt “And I’ll keep you on aid car and desk duty. Help you find something you’d rather do. And when the time comes. I’ll fire you.”

Emmitt wiped away a tear. “Thank you.” He stuttered.

“We’re family.” Jack said, “We stick together.”

Travis nodded, “I’ve been a really sucky person. My dad was pretty awful too. He never supported me and given the chance he’d keep me in the closet too. So I think I owe you an apology, Emmitt. Because you didn’t deserve to have me criticizing you and pushing you.”

Andy smiled slightly. “This is why we work as a team. This is why my dad did what he did. Not just for me but for all of us.” Her voice quivered, “We are a family. And while we are on the subject of secrets- I got married last week.”

Heads shot up around the truck, looking at her intently. “We didn’t do it to circumvent the rules or anything. We did it because we loved each other and so my dad could be there for it. And he was and it was beautiful.”

“Who?” Jack asked feeling hurt.

Her brow furrowed, she assumed they would know. Vic and Maya seemed to. “Robert.”

Travis looked at her in surprise, “Sullivan?”

Andy nodded, leaning back against a blanket so she could see their faces. “We reported it before our first shift together. Sent the email yesterday. I was waiting to tell you after we knew what HR was going to order.”

The team murmured their congratulations and silence befell the group. Each lost in their own thoughts.

Sullivan climbed the ladder slowly praying that his leg would hold out.

“Chief.” Montgomery said sitting up.

Vic smiled and elbowed Montgomery “Join us.” She whispered quietly. Both scooted away Vic moving to lay next to baby Pru and Travis near Emmitt.

Dean smiled as he made eye contact with Vic. She smiled back and put her hand on Pru.

Sullivan scooted onto the truck and lay down beside Andy. She scooted close to him and took his hand. He glanced at her cheeks red with fresh tears. “Te amo.” He whispered.

She smiled at his profession of love. They rarely spoke Spanish to one another. It was something she’d reserved for her father. But now she felt so lucky. She wouldn’t lose that part of her life with the death of her father. And if she had children she and Robert would speak Spanish to them. Just as her parents had done for her. Perhaps German too. He’d been trying to teach her German. “Ich liebe dich.” Her own whispered profession, in a strange language, felt strange, but somehow comforting. She was so incredibly lucky to have him, especially now. She looked around. She was lucky to have all of them.

They lost a family member today. Not just her, but all of them. And they would all morn his loss.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for the lovely reviews! They mean so much to me! Another very special thanks to all the people who are starting to come out with new Station 19 stories. I need all the Andy and Sullivan stories I can get during this quarantine. 

So I wrote this first part because I predict Jack and Jo as a couple will happen. Her name was on Bens list of doctors and I think it was for a reason I think she’s gonna help Ben or fill in on the truck for Jackson.

I know Jo and Jack met in the Greys episode with the firehouse baby but for the sake of this story, they didn’t mostly because I forgot it happened till I wrote this. 

//\\\

Captain Herrera was the closest thing Jack had to a father. Jack was reminded of the pain he felt losing his almost adoptive father, but this was different. With his adoptive father, Jack mourned what might have been. But with the Captain, he mourned what was. 

He had no desire to go home, but couldn’t remain at the firehouse after everyone else went home, the next shift wouldn’t stop staring at him, offering their condolences. Shit, he didn’t want to deal with. 

So He took more groceries to the woman in the Christmas Tree Fire. But eventually, he had to let her go to bed. That’s how he found himself at Joe’s Bar. It was quiet for a Tuesday and as he ordered a beer he glanced around the bar.

“You waiting for someone?” A sweet voice called as she came up behind him.

Jack turned to see a gorgeous brunet take a seat beside him. He shook his head. “Nope. I’m alone.”

The girl nodded. “Me too. You look like you need to talk.” She turned to the bartender. “Two shots of whiskey and a beer please.” The bartender complied. She pushed a shot towards him. They let the glasses clink and tossed them back. “So talk.”

Jack nodded, “You got a name?”

The woman smiled, “Jo.”

Jack smiled, “Jack Gibson. You got a last name, Jo?”

She shook her head, “That’s a long story. But basically no. I’m just Jo.”

“I get it.” Jack said thinking of his time in foster care and the last name from a mother who hadn’t cared enough to stick around long. 

Jo grinned, “Nice to meet you Jack. So what’s up?”

Jack took a sip of his beer, “I almost died today.” He felt his breath quicken, “Actually my whole team almost died. I’m a firefighter. And we went to a call and got stuck inside a storage facility without enough oxygen.” He paused, “I was a foster kid, and besides one year when I almost got adopted I’ve never had a dad. But my old Captain he trained me. Taught me everything I knew. He was like a dad to me. And he died today. Willingly. His whole team, including his daughter, was inside, so he vented an unstable roof knowing he’d die. And fell through. Then we get back to the station and it turns out my roommate, a girl I was in love with, maybe still am, well she secretly married my bosses boss. And all my other coworkers have people. Roommates or significant others, and I have an old lady named Maureen who burned down her Christmas tree and goes to bed at 9 PM.”

Jo nodded and her eyes met his. “That sucks.” 

Jack smiled slightly, “Yeah. What about you?”

Jo sighed, “I get it.” She paused, “I was a foster kid too. Lived in my car in high school. Overcame all sorts of shit to go to medical school and become a doctor. And I met this guy. A guy I thought would fix everything. And for a while, I thought he did. We got a place together, got married, and I finally had a person. I was institutionalized and he was there for me. Then he leaves me for his Ex-Wife. Some tramp who had his kids in secret. And he left me everything, divorced me, but left me the house, cars, money, shares in the hospital, and his stupid name. And I don’t know who I am or what to do next. The closest thing I have to a person is a gay resident living on my couch.”

Jack put his hand on hers noticing the left hand still had a tan line from her ring. “I’ll be your person if you’ll be mine.”

Jo smiled widely, “Yeah?” She held up her beer with her other hand.

He smiled and held his glass to hers. "Sure, we foster kids gotta stick together." He paused, “You know, you don’t have to have your ex-husband’s name.”

She nodded. “I know. My real name is Brooke and I was left at a fire station as a baby. I changed my name to get away from my abusive husband after medical school. So I became Jo Wilson. And because I had no attachment to Wilson when I got married I changed it to Karev. Now I want nothing to do with the name. But Wilson just reminds me of when I was hiding.” She laughed, “I put a sticky note over my name on my lab coat. So I’m just Doctor Jo now.”

“Why not just pick a new one?” Jack asked. “I looked into it once. Gibson never had much meaning to me either. It’s a few forms and you might have to speak with a judge.

Jo nodded, “I’ve thought about it. But I don’t know what I’d use. I’m going to do amazing things, win awards, cure diseases, save lives. So I need my name to reflect that.”

Jack pulled out his phone, “Googling cool last names. Bierman, means man of beer. Hanlon- Light, radiance, warier. Oooh, Stark.”

Jo snorted and let out a giggle, “I’m not a character in Game of Thrones.” She paused, “Hanlon. H-a-n-l-o-n?” She spelled.

Jack nodded.

Jo smiled. “Josephine Alice Hanlon. I love it.”

Jack grinned, “Yeah?”

Jo grined back at him, “Yeah. It’s strong, not too crazy but not to mainstream.” She held out her hand, “Jo Hanlon.” 

Jack took her hand in his and shook it firmly. “Nice to meet you Dr. Hanlon.” He was surprised by the electricity that coursed through his veins as their hands touched and knew in that moment they’d have to be more than friends one day. But for now, friendship seemed to be all they could handle.

//\\\

Robert was restless as he drove home. He hurt, physically and emotionally. At a red light he glanced at Andy. She’d been staring blankly out the window for several blocks. As they pulled up in front of his condo she sighed but she didn’t speak until they started towards the door. “This doesn’t feel like home.” 

Robert looked at her his hand pausing in his efforts to unlock the door, “Do you want to go to your place?” He felt confused. They had talked about her moving in with him to his condo, the one she found ugly, until they found a place together. 

Andy looked around. “I’ve always thought of home as where I grew up. And when dad sold the house I just pretended it didn’t happen. But it didn’t really matter because I had him. And he always felt like home. He and I had shared memories of Miami, Ryan too. But now, now they’ve all died.

Robert felt as if he’d been kicked in the gut. But when he paused he realized what she meant. He opened the door and ushered her in with a sigh. “Claire, was my Ryan. We grew up together. And when she died, I felt like my entire family died. Because it seemed like every memory was gone. I thought starting fresh would help. But running does nothing.” He paused, “There will be things only you remember. But that doesn’t mean you’ll forget them it just means you have to share them.” 

Andy let out a teary laugh. “Ok. Well when dad first saw this condo he called it a concrete block. Said it was the ugliest thing he’d ever seen.”

Robert chuckled, “It’s modern.” 

The corner of Andy's lip twisted, “I think I’m going to cry again.” She whispered. “I thought I’d have time to prepare for this mentally. I thought I had more time.” She let small cry and found herself sobbing. “I’m sorry.”

Robert took her hand. “Don’t apologize for crying or being sad. It’s normal. I understand your pain and I’ve felt it before. I’ve lost my parents and when I did someone told me it was just the circle of life. And at the time it seemed crass and- well I lost it on the guy that said it. And even though that might be true that doesn’t make it hurt less. You can be sad, and you can share that sadness with me.” He took her hand, “Let me help you carry the burden.” 

Andy moved into his space and wrapped her arms around him. “I love you.” She choked out before another sob escaped. 

Robert held her tightly because it was all he could do for her. His heart broke for her loss. But he couldn’t help and be thankful for Pruitt Herrera’s sacrifice. Because of him, Robert still had her, they both had their lives.

//\\\

Vic found herself lost in thought on the drive home. Thoughts of Lucas, Jackson, her team, her former captain, baby Pru, and Dean filled her head. 

She realized during her time on the top of the fire truck, that just because she’d moved on from Ripley didn’t mean she was over him. 

The drive was short and as she parked the car and headed for the door she paused turning back for the bag of takeout she’d procured. 

“I’m home and I brought pizza!” She announced as she entered. The word home surprised her as it came off her lips but felt wonderful.

The living room was empty and Vic moved through the house to Pru’s room. 

Dean looked up. “Thanks. I just put her to sleep.” He said softly. “I can’t seem to leave her room.” He couldn't stop watching her, making sure she was alive. Making sure he was alive to see it. 

Vic nodded, “It was a close call today.” 

Dean looked at his daughter and then back at Vic with teary eyes. “The closest.”

Vic felt her eyes mist, “Yea.” She set the food on the floor quietly. “I don’t want to be alone yet, so I’m just gonna eat on the floor of the baby’s room like a weirdo.”

Dean smiled, “I’ll be weird with you.”

They ate quietly and when the baby woke up to eat they sat back on the floor together while he fed Pru. “I thought about you when I thought I would die. And what would happen to Pru if I did. I knew you’d take care of her, and if your willing I want to make you her guardian if I die.”

Vic was speechless, “Yeah. Obviously. But I could have just have easily been in there with you.” 

Miller nodded, “And I don’t know if I can fight fires knowing both her dad and backup guardian might die. But I also know that Pruitt Herrera recruited me, and I’d let him down I’d I quit. So I’m torn between two people I love.”

Vic sighed, “Yeah.” She whispered quietly. She loved firefighting, but why did it have hurt so badly? How could something so good and wonderful be so cruel and painful? 

//\\\

I’m not sure if I will continue this through the funeral but I had reactions from Jack and Dean in my head and knew I wanted to do at least this chapter. Thanks for reading!


End file.
